


Belowdecks

by billythesquid



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Femdom, Hints of Wincest, Mild Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Wet & Messy, then deliberate voyeurism, what a stud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: There isn't a whole lot to do on the ship when you're between adventures.  Amalia sees how some of her companions pass the time.
Relationships: Cleophee/Tristepin Percedal, Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Belowdecks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nautiscarader's story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945128/chapters/28642032
> 
> Also, my first story that isn't about Yugo and Amalia. It's a miracle!

_Dear gods, they’re at it_ again!

Princesses weren’t supposed to do harsh labor, but it was a sacrifice Amalia was willing to make- especially since she didn’t have much of a choice, out here in the middle of the ocean. Unfortunately, sailing had its risks, such as seagulls using your shirt for target practice. But when she went below to the girls’ cabin, she found the door shut, and when she turned the handle she heard a certain Iop groaning.

She knew what he was doing, of course. How could she not, with Eva and Tristepin stealing kisses on the road, or sneaking off from camp, or locking the Sadida Princess out of the room she paid for, forcing her to bunk with the peasant boy and the dirty old man.

The worst, the absolute _worst_ , was that time she woke up in the middle of the night to see the pair doing… _that…_ right in front of her. She couldn’t sneak out the door, and was forced to watch and listen for what seemed like hours, until the couple and the voyeur finished together-

Amalia gritted her teeth. Enough was enough- Evangelyne could do as she pleased with Pinpin, but a princess shouldn’t have to sneak around to get her clothes.

But before she could kick down the door, she heard Tristepin say something else.

_“Cléo-”_

Amalia stopped dead. No, she’d heard wrong, of course. But she tiptoed to the door and turned the knob slowly, suddenly afraid. She couldn’t see much, peeking around the door, but she saw enough.

Cléophée lay flat upon a rickety table, gripping it hard enough to turn her knuckles white. That ever-present smirk was gone for once, replaced with wide eyes and a heavy blush. Pinpin bent over her, holding the table and trapping the young Cra beneath him, every thrust making her small breasts jiggle as she whimpered and sweated and chewed her lip. And though the table legs creaked, Amalia knew that this was but a taste of the Iop’s raw strength, as he let Cléophée adjust to his oversized manhood. The brat was clearly over her head, but this was just a casual tryst for Pinpin.

So.

Eva’s boyfriend was- was having relations with Eva’s little sister.

_Well, serves her right for falling for a Iop!_

Amalia recoiled. She didn’t mean that, couldn’t mean that, she’d just felt-

It didn’t matter how Amalia felt. What mattered was Eva, and how she’d deal with this betrayal- and _gods_ , they were in the middle of the ocean heading into unknown danger, should she even say anything now-

“Well? How do you like it?”

Amalia stopped dead. No, she’d definitely heard wrong _this_ time, that couldn’t be who she thought it was-

The door didn’t squeak, thank Sadida. Now Amalia could see it all. Eva’s little sister on the table, with her pants gone and her shirt rolled up and her legs spread. Eva’s boyfriend, only wearing that ridiculous scarf as he fucked her with casual strength. And- and-

And Eva, sweet, loving, boring Eva, was wearing just her boots, watching the whole sordid scene with a blush and a grin.

Amalia reeled, clinging to the door handle. She’d seen and done much in her young life. She’d been covered in dragoturkey dung. She’d been chased by bamboo zombies. She’d been turned into a man. But this, by far, was the most bizarre thing she ever witnessed.

“You didn’t answer me.” Eva strolled over to the pair. “How do you like it?”

“She’s- she’s good. I like it.” Pinpin’s forehead scrunched up in Ioppish thought. “She’s tighter than you, but you’re still better.”

“…Thank you, Pinpin. But I wasn’t asking you.” She draped herself over his back, smirking down at her sister as she played with his scarf. “Cléophée?”

“He’s-” Her head rolled back, blond bangs falling into her eyes. “He’s big, and he’s hard, a-and-” She squealed and shuddered as Pinpin gave her a sudden sharp thrust, making the table buck. “O-ooh!”

“Oh, I think she likes it too, Pinpin.” Evangelyne toyed with the ragged ends of his scarf, as her heavy breasts pressed against his back. “But maybe we should stop. After all, she’s new, and can’t really handle someone like you yet-”

“No!” Cléophée propped herself up to throw an arm around Pinpin. “No, don’t you dare-” She shrieked as Pinpin scooped her up in his strong arms and let her slide down his thick shaft, stretching her young pussy further than the other students at the barracks ever could. “Oh- oh _Cra!-”_

“Naughty-” Eva bent down to rummage for something small and stringy, giving Amalia a perfect view of her dripping pussy and pale round ass. “If you can’t keep quiet, we’re gonna have to gag you.” Amalia had a moment to see it- a black and green striped thong, scandalously tiny- before Eva cupped her sister’s chin, pursing her shuddering lips and gagging her with her own underwear.

“There you go.” Evangelyne stroked Cléophée’s beet-red face with sisterly affection, smoothing her hair and wiping the drool from her chin. “Pinpin, take it easy on her, okay? Let her get used to you.”

“Uh-huh.” Tristepin cupped her tight, athletic ass, slowly lifting her up and sliding her down his meaty cock, as if the young Cra was nothing more than a toy. Cléo slowly relaxed, wrapping herself around Pinpin as her inner muscles adjusted to his girth. Amalia swore she could see a bulge as she sank down on his cock.

“That’s better.” Eva patted her back. “He’s bigger than you expected, isn’t he?”

“Mrgh.” Cléo bobbed her head, moaning around her underwear gag.

“And he’s energetic, too, huh? All that raw power. He could split you in two if he let loose.”

“Urgh hurgh...”

“But you’re getting used to him now, aren’t you? He feels _good,_ doesn’t he?”

Cléo sighed happily, resting her head on Pinpin’s shoulder.

“Well- maybe _this_ will teach you to try and steal my Iop.” And Evangelyne smacked Pinpin’s ass.

Amalia watched it all in horror. Tristepin lifted Cléophée up as if she weighed nothing, before driving himself balls-deep inside of her. Cléophée yelped and flailed, screaming into her gag as her nails tore bloody streaks in Pinpin’s back. Then she collapsed like an unstrung puppet, shaking and twitching, only held up by Pinpin’s cock.

“Oh!-” Eva dashed over to Cléo’s side. “Are- are you okay?”

She shook her head and pulled the spit-soaked thong out of her mouth, letting it drop to the floor. “...Again.”

“...I dunno-” Pinpin stared from one sister to the other. “She’s kinda falling apart here.”

“No I’m not!” Cléophée wiped the drool off her chin. “I’ve been with boys before-”

“But not like Pinpin,” Eva said, a trifle smug.

“...No… but I can handle it!” She grinned. “Besides, you didn’t even finish yet, did you, big boy?” She squeezed his balls, letting him feel her nails.

“Well-” Pinpin looked to his girlfriend, helpless.

“Go on, Pinpin.” Eva patted his ass. “She thinks she can take it. Give it to her Iop-style.”

And Amalia stared as the barbarian just dropped her to the ground and stuffed his cock into the smug bitch. She’d seen Eva and Pinpin at it before, but never quite as vigorous as now, with Pinpin fucking Eva’s baby sister in front of her, the deck thumping from the force of his assault. And most incredible of all- Eva was spurring him on, squeezing his hanging sack, slapping his ass, taunting her sister, who bit down on Pinpin’s shoulder to keep from screaming.

And then Eva placed a finger between his toned cheeks and wormed it inside-

Amalia was certain the little boat was going to shake apart, as Tristepin hammered the prone girl. Or, at least, someone up top would come running to see what the racket was.

Cum spilled out of Cléophée, thick as tree sap, rolling down her thighs to puddle on the floor. And still Tristepin fucked her, slowly rolling his hips, and cum dripping out with every thrust.

“There, there.” Eva wrapped her arms around his sweaty torso, pulling him out of her sister and letting the cum flow out. “I think she’s had enough now, right Cléo?”

Cléo said nothing, only staring up at the ceiling with a dizzy grin.

“Soooo...” Pinpin leaned against Eva. “What now?” He was already growing hard again, for Sadida’s sake!

“Now, we wait for Cléophée to get back up.” Eva traced circles with her nails down his stomach. “As long as it takes...”

Amalia gagged as she watched her best friend took his huge sticky, slimy cock in hand and wrapped her lips around it. It had just been in her _sister,_ for Sadida’s sake, but Eva didn’t care, slowly pushing her head down until her nose was pressed to his skin and her throat bulged with his hardening length. And then she raised her head, and Amalia saw that Pinpin’s cock was clean and shiny with spit and as hard as ever.

“So-” Tristepin helped his lady climb on top, a hand on each meaty thigh. “Iop-style?”

“Iop-style.” And she slammed her hips down, riding him as hard as he rode her sister, meeting every thrust with an impact that made Amalia’s stomach clench.

“Amalia? Are you down there?”

Eva’s head shot up, and their eyes locked. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, before Amalia turned and bolted, bare feet padding on the deck.

“Amalia? Amalia!” Yugo fell down as Amalia crashed into him. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine! I’m fine. Don’t go in there.”

“Uh- the girls’ room? Why?”

“They’re in there.” Amalia squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “It’s- Pinpin made a mess in there. It’s disgusting.”

“Oh, he was seasick?”

“Yeah, sure. Let them clean it up.”

“Okay...” The little adventurer frowned, then shrugged. “Do you wanna come up?”

“Yes! _Yes.”_ She took his hand and pulled him after her, into the sunlight. She didn’t say much for the rest of the day, even when the trio came up top and tried to make awkward conversation with her. She couldn’t think of anything but the horrible, depraved carnality she’d witnessed…

...and the cravings it had sparked inside her...


End file.
